Chaleur glacée
by CaamCam
Summary: Une forte température règne sur la capitale française. Une petite glace ne ferait pas de mal au youtuber pokémon portant le pseudonyme de Newtiteuf en compagnie de son ami Unsterbliicher, n'est-ce pas ?


Bonjour,  
Voilà, j'ai encore écris.  
Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
/!\ Dans ce qui va suivre, certaines scènes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes /!\  
Ce n'est pas un lemon très "développé" mais je préfère prévenir :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le souffle de mon ventilateur faisait bouger ma mèche décolorée alors que j'étais affalé sur mon canapé. Mon ami Unsterbliicher était assis sur le fauteuil que j'utilisais lorsque j'enregistrais des vidéos. Son regard était posé sur moi. La chaleur régnait sur la ville depuis quelques jours. Ça devenait insupportable. Cette température élevée m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Au moindre effort, je transpirais et n'étais plus capable de rien. Alors j'étais là, assis sur le canapé, le torse nu à manger une glace pendant que mon ami me regardait, amusé par mon état de léthargie.

Ma glace était en train de fondre. Je me dépêchais de lécher le liquide froid avant qu'il ne coule sur mes mains. Unster riait en me voyant me démener afin de ne pas avoir de la crème glacée partout. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors que j'évitais une catastrophe, une autre arrivait. Ma glace fondait à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais à présent pleins de glace sur les doigts. Je soupirais d'agacement. Mon souffle réchauffait encore un peu plus mon torse découvert quand soudain, une goutte glacée s'écrasa sur ma poitrine.

Unster se mit à rire en se levant. Après s'être approché de moi, il m'enleva ma glace des mains et la posa sur mon bar. Il me regardait les yeux remplis de malice et avec un sourire que j'aimais tant. Il s'approcha de moi et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de mes jambes. Il se pencha vers mon visage mais s'arrêta au niveau de mon torse. Doucement il passa sa langue sur la tâche de crème glacée. Il leva les yeux vers les miens. Son sourire d'amusement illuminait son visage alors que sur le mien, on pouvait sûrement lire l'étonnement face à cette scène. Il baissa les yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon torse avant de remonter dans mon cou. Ses baisers me brûlaient la peau. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Mon souffle s'accélérait. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais j'adorais ça.

Il déposa sa bouche sur la mienne. La chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes qui avaient été glacée par la gourmandise dégustée quelques minutes auparavant me donna un frisson. Ma bouche était collante à cause du sucre de la glace mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Unsterbliicher plus que ça puisqu'il continuait de m'embrasser encore et encore. Alors que nos langues dansaient une danse plus que sensuelle, ses mains caressèrent mon torse dénudé , ce qui me fit frissonner, encore. Qu'est-ce-que j'aimais quand nos deux peaux étaient en contact.

Perturbé par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais embrassé Unster et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il le fasse. Mais nous n'étions pas simplement en train de nous embrasser. Si on continuait, on était tous les deux conscients qu'on irait plus loin que de simples baisers passionnés. J'étais perdu et ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors que je me laissais faire pendant que ses lèvres se baladaient sur mon cou et que ses mains caressaient mon corps, il fallait que je prenne le dessus.

D'une voix presque inaudible, je murmurais son prénom. A ce moment-là, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient de désir. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser. Je posais mes mains sur son visage alors que mes lèvres capturaient les siennes. Après quelques mouvements plus ou moins laborieux et sans avoir décollé ma bouche de la sienne, on se retrouvait allongé sur mon canapé. Je me détachais de ses lèvres. Il était sous mon corps. Je m'appuyais sur mes mains pour soulever mon visage et mon torse, et observer son visage où régnait toujours son magnifique sourire. Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire pour rejoindre son cou. Je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son corps mais ce morceau de tissu avait très vite rejoint le sol.

Mes lèvres descendaient encore en effleurant son torse et son ventre lui arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Je sentais son corps tremblé sous mon souffle. J'aimais tellement sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ma bouche parcourir son corps que je découvrais pour la première fois. Mes mains étaient en train de déboutonner son jean, qui quelques minutes plus tard rejoignait le tee-shirt jonchant le sol de mon salon. Il était devant moi, ne portant que son caleçon qui laissant très visiblement apparaître une bosse sous le tissu noir de son unique vêtement. Doucement, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure voyant que mon envie était plus que réciproque. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge mais il souriait. Je m'approchais de son visage pour capturer ses lèvres encore et encore. Alors que j'allais redescendre en direction du dernier vêtement qui couvrait son intimité, il me retenait.

« Attache-moi Nt, murmurait-il d'une voix douce et remplie de désir. »

Mon souffle se coupait alors. J'en avais envie, j'avais tellement rêvé qu'un homme me le demande. Lui, il me l'ordonnait. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que sa première fois avec un homme ne se passecomme ça. Voyant que j'hésitais, il se redressait en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« Dis-moi oui, Nt. »

Dans sa voix, je sentais que c'était une supplication et qu'il en avait réellement envie mais j'avais peur. Je voulais que sa première fois soit parfaite et qu'il ne la regrette pas. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire : l'écouter ainsi que mes fantasmes ou écouter mon cœur qui voulait que tout soit parfait. On se regardait dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes sans bouger. Je changeais notre position de statue en tombant sur lui avec délicatesse. Je l'embrassais, nos langues dansaient ensemble au son de nos battements de cœur. Mon corps bloquait le sien de tout mouvement. Il ne pouvait bouger que ses bras. Ses mains se baladaient dans cheveux et sur mon dos, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de mes épaules lorsque je mordais ses lèvres.

Pourtant, je ne sentais aucune douleur et peu à peu la chaleur de son corps s'évaporait. Je ne sentais plus sa peau contre la mienne, ni son cœur battre. Son visage n'apparaissait plus devant moi, il n'y avait que le noir et une chaleur inhumaine. Un son résonnait dans mes oreilles. Une vibration que je connaissais bien et qui peu à peu me faisait sortir de mon brouillard. Mon téléphone portable était en train de vibrer. Mon cœur se serrait alors. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve duquel je ne serais pas sorti si mon téléphone ne vibrait pas. Je l'attrapais un peu déçu de voir que mon aventure avec mon ami n'était qu'une illusion. Mon portable était en train de recevoir un appel : Unsterbliicher. Quand le nom de mon contact s'était affiché, un sourire éclairait mon visage. Certes je ne lui raconterai sûrement jamais ce rêve mais j'avais le bonheur de me réveiller en entendant sa voix et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

Voilà !  
N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Bisous à vous.


End file.
